New Beginning
by Phoenixtear101
Summary: Sequel to The Raven's Regret. It is two weeks after Naruto was released from the hospital. Sasuke and Naruto are back together living their lives. But what if Naruto finds an odd scroll and decided to use it? SasuNaru Yaoi Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: New Jutsu and Pervy Raven

**I do not own Naruto and Characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**If I own Naruto, there will be more Yaoi in the story and Sasuke and Naruto would be together.**

**I just own this story's plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginning<strong>

_SasuNaru_

Chapter 1: New Justu

"Hey Sasuke, what is this justu?" a certain Blonde asked his raven-haired boyfriend.

It had been three weeks since the incident and the two lovers were closer than ever before. Where ever the Blonde went, Sasuke was right by his side. Even to Naruto's favorite ramen stand, Sasuke would follow the Blonde, muttering silent curses under his breath.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto as the Blonde lifted up the scroll for him to see. The scroll itself looked ancient with faded words, the once white parchment now a sickly yellow, and the edges worn and a bit torn up. With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke took the scroll out of Naruto's hands before unrolling it out to read it. After a quick scan on the scroll, his raven eyebrows were cocked in confusion. The words on the scroll were so faded to the point that no one can read it. The only thing that was readable was the hand signs of the justu itself for it were large enough that it didn't fade out like the rest of the words were. Scowling, Sasuke slammed his fist down against the hard wood floor boards, causing Naruto to jump in surprised.

With his eyes as wide as saucers, Naruto turned his head to look at the frustrated Raven as Sasuke glared at the scroll with so much hate that Naruto was surprised that it didn't busted into flames.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke blinked his eyes before looking over towards Naruto. As he looked at Naruto, he noticed how badly the Blonde was shaking as if he was afraid of him. Worrying that he scared the Blonde, Sasuke moved from where he was sitting to where Naruto was at, wrapping his arms around the frighten Blonde before kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm not mad at you," Sasuke said before glaring at the scroll.

"It is the damn scroll that I'm mad at. It doesn't say anything on it except the hand signs to the justu," Sasuke growled.

Blinking his eyes a few times, Naruto looked from his boyfriend to the scroll and back again. Before he could stop himself, Naruto started to laugh, loud and hard. Sasuke looked at the Blonde in confusion before scowling at him.

"Stop laughing, Dobe," Sasuke scowled at Naruto as the Blonde continue to laugh at the Raven.

This continued for another few minutes before a sound of connected flesh was heard echoing through the house.

"Ow Teme, what the hell was that for!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke glared at him.

"That is what you get for laughing at me, Dobe," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Naruto glared back at the Raven before turning away from him. Silence had full the air as the two lovers went back to what they were doing before. At first Sasuke was glad to have some peace and quiet, but as time went on, he started to hate it.

He was going to break the silence by throwing something nearby in his frustration when he heard a sigh. Turning towards the sound, Sasuke's eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he looked at the source of the sound. Naruto was sitting away from the Raven with his back turn, but Sasuke could see Naruto shaking. Sasuke's eyes widen more when he realized that Naruto was crying. Guilt flooded his body as he moved over the Blonde, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders with his head resting between his shoulder blades.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to make you upset," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto sniffed a little bit before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I – I know, b-but it still hurts," Naruto muttered quietly.

Sighing, Sasuke turned Naruto so he is facing him before he holds him in a gentle hug. Naruto's eyes widen a bit before closing them and returning the hug. They were like this for a few minutes, holding to each other. After a while, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he said, voice cracked.

Naruto lifted up his head to look at the Raven. He was surprised to see tears running down his cheeks. Sasuke,_ the_ Sasuke Uchiha, the dark, moody, smartass, ramen-hating, the I-am-better-than-you, bastard, emotionless, chicken-butt hair Sasuke Uchiha was crying. His hand shaking, Naruto wiped the tears away from the pale cheeks before placing a gentle kiss on his pale lips.

"Sasuke, please don't cry. I hate it when you are sad," Naruto said gently.

Sasuke snorted at the comment before he tightens his hold around Naruto.

"I was not crying," Sasuke muttered.

"Yes you were," Naruto retorted back with a grin.

"No."

"Yes."

"Baka."

"Teme."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Princess."

"WHAT!"

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto pouted at the nickname.

"It is not funny, Teme," Naruto growled.

Sasuke smirked at the Blonde before he leaned down to captures those pouted tanned lips with his own pale ones. Naruto opened his mouth slightly in surprised and Sasuke quickly slipped his tongue into the Blonde's moist mouth. Naruto groaned as Sasuke's tongue explored the wet tavern before he wrapped around Naruto's pink tongue. Together, it created a dance that was full of fire and passion, saying things that can't be described in words alone. It would have continued this dance if air wasn't a necessary thing and they broke apart, a small string of saliva was connected between the two lovers.

Gasping for air, the two lovers looked down at one another. Sasuke smiled at the sight of Naruto, breathless with a light blush of pink was shown on his scarred cheeks. Seeing him like this was a major turn on for him. But he knew that Naruto wasn't ready for 'fun time' right now, he was still mad at the nickname from earlier. So he decided to work his way for him to have some fun with the little Fox tonight. But before he can say anything, Naruto got up and walked over to the scroll from earlier to pick it up.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to try this justu out tonight or do you want to wait tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Normally, Sasuke would have said wait until they know what the justu did, but he wanted to get in Naruto's good books so they can have some 'fun' tonight.

"If you want to try it out tonight, we can," Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and a bright smile grew wide on his face.

"Yes, let's try it out now!" Naruto yelled in excitement before running outside to the Uchiha training ground.

Sasuke gave a small laugh before walking outside towards where his blonde boyfriend was heading.

Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet when Sasuke came into the training ground. He was excited and couldn't wait to try out the new justu. A lot of possibilities came to mind. It might be used for sneak attacks, like masking their chakra from their enemies. It might be use to bend two or three elements to create a new attack. Naruto was about to burst from excitement had not been for Sasuke placing a hand on the Blonde's shoulder and telling him to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I can't help but be excited," Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head with a smirk at Naruto's joy.

"I know, Dobe, but you need to calm down or the justu won't work," Sasuke said with amusement.

Naruto's smile changed into a snarl at the nickname.

"I am not a dobe, Teme," Naruto growled.

Sasuke chuckled at the Blonde before placing a kiss on Naruto's scarred cheeks.

"I know, but you are my Dobe," Sasuke said quietly before turning his attention to the scroll in his hand.

"Do you want to try the scroll first or do you want me to do it?" he asked while looking at the scroll.

Naruto turned toward the scroll after he shot a glare at the Raven.

"I will try it out first and if it doesn't work, then you can give it a try," Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a quick nod before he unrolled the scroll out and laid it on the flat surface of a large stone that Sasuke likes to use when he is training with Naruto. Actually, now he thought about it, Sasuke believed that Naruto needs a bit of training now.

"Sasuke, would you stop staring at me like a pervert and let me look at the scroll," Naruto glared at the drooling Raven.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance and quickly moved out of the way, wiped the drool off of his chin, but the look in his eyes was still there. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turn his attention back to the scroll. Looking at the hand signs, Naruto believe that it was easy to do. Focusing on his chakra, he quickly made the hand signs and starting to wait to see if anything happened.

He waited.

And he waited.

A half hour past before he turned towards the smug Raven.

"I guess -," Naruto was cut off when he felt a strange feeling flowing through his body.

It was so strong that his knees gave way to the strange feeling. Sasuke cried out as he caught the Blonde before he hit the ground. Sasuke slowly lowered to sit on the ground as he cradled to Naruto, once he was on the ground, he turned to look at the Blonde. Naruto was shivering from the feeling, his eyes half-lidded and breathing heavily. Sasuke became extremely worried about his Blonde when he saw this.

"What the hell, what is the justu doing to him?" Sasuke wondered as he continued to watch Naruto.

It was a few minutes past, but to Sasuke, it felt like an eternally before Naruto started to stir. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto looked up to an over worried Raven. A slow smile appeared on Naruto lips as he raised a hand to lightly touch Sasuke's pale cheek.

"Hey Teme," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's hand on his cheek and lightly rubbed his cheek against the tanned hand.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke said with worry in his voice.

Naruto thought about it, feeling anything different about him. The strange feeling had left him as fast as it first began, but that didn't mean it didn't do anything else. Actually, he is feeling a whole lot better than a few hours ago. It was like he became the energizer bunny with full power.

"Actually, I feel great, Sasuke. That justu really made me feel more energized than normal," Naruto said.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at that comment before an idea came into mind. Slowly a hungry smile started to form on his face.

"Really, Naruto, you get enough energy? Even for sex," Sasuke whispered the last part in Naruto's ear.

The hot breath fanning across Naruto's tanned neck, making him shiver.

"Sa-Sasuke….," Naruto stuttered when he looked into Sasuke's dark, lustful eyes.

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke picked up the Blonde, knocked the scroll off the huge stone before turning his attention to Naruto with a hungry animalistic look. Soon, tearing the unnecessary items before Sasuke got to work. Little did they know that something big was coming their way.


	2. Chapter 2: Sickness leads to Discovery

**I do not own Naruto and Charaters.**

**They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I just own this story's plot.**

**If I own Naruto, Sasuke would have his wicked way with Naruto all the time. kukuku...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A moment of sickness leads to a struggle<p>

It was a week later that strange things were happening to Naruto. It was 5o'clock in the morning when Naruto found himself on his knees, hands latching to the toilet, and dumping his stomach contents into it. After an hour of doing this, Naruto laid on the cold tile floor of the bathroom, trying to stop the turning sensation in his stomach.

A half hour later past was when Sasuke stumbled into the bathroom, eyes drowsy from sleep. Rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand, he kept walking until his foot touches something hard. Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto lying on the floor with his head near the base of the toilet, unmoving. The tired look left his eyes as he quickly got to his knees and pulls Naruto up into his arms.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked with worry in his voice.

Naruto glared at the Raven before answering his question.

"No not really. I was puking up my guts up a few minutes ago," Naruto said annoyed.

Sasuke's eyes widen at this and stood up quickly with Naruto in his arms before walking out of the bathroom.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, surprised by Sasuke's actions.

"We are going to see Tsunade to see what is wrong with you," Sasuke answered back.

Naruto's eyes were as big and wide as saucers when he heard this and started to break free from Sasuke's arms.

"No! Don't take me to her! I'm fine, really! Please don't this to me!" he yelled while struggling his way out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Blonde's actions and kept a tight hold on him.

"Naruto, you are throwing up and feeling a bit too warm for your usual self. I am taking you to see Tsunade to see what is wrong with you," Sasuke said coolly as he drags Naruto out the door.

"No!" Naruto yelled as he unlatched himself out of Sasuke's arms to run back into the house.

"Get back here!" Sasuke shout out before leaping at the Blonde, sending them both sprawling on the ground.

He quickly grabs Naruto's legs and starts pulling him towards the Hokage building.

"No! Let me go! Please, have mercy!" Naruto screamed as he clawed the ground to keep himself from moving.

The few people that nearby the two lovers looked over to them before turning back to what they were doing before. This wasn't the first time that the Raven had to drag the Blonde somewhere. There are permanent marks on the ground from the Blonde's nails when he is dragged. There were two choices that the Raven was dragging the Blonde to, home or the doctor. Judging the direction that the Raven and the Blonde were going, they were heading towards the doctor.

So here was the lovers at, Naruto, being drag by Sasuke, his hands, arms, and face were gathering dirt and gravel on his way to Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's jump a couple hours of struggle later.<em>**

* * *

><p>Naruto gave up trying to free himself from Sasuke's clutches as they were near the dreaded building. He didn't want to go to Tsunade when he was sick. Even though he knew he could trust Tsunade, Naruto hated anything that has to do with doctors and hospitals. Seriously, who wants to work at a place where someone would die at any moment? It was basically Heaven's waiting room for crying out loud!<p>

It took awhile for Sasuke to notice that Naruto had stopped struggling and letting his arms scrap against the ground. Setting Naruto's legs down on the ground and slipping his arms under his legs and back, Sasuke lift Naruto into a bridal-style hold before continuing to walk towards Tsunade's office.

"See Naruto, this isn't so bad," Sasuke said with amusement in his voice.

Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke before resting his head against the area between Sasuke's neck and shoulder with his face hidden from view.

"Shut up, Teme," Naruto murmured, causing Sasuke to smirk with victory.

They continued their way up towards Tsunade's office, but when they were a few steps away from her office, they heard her screaming and what appears to be a jounin, crashing through the doors before smashing against the wall, sliding down onto the floor.

A snap of wood was heard caught the attention of the shocked boys and their eyes moved away from the injured ninja towards the source of the noise. There she stood, the boss, the grim reaper, the dangerous drunk, the hot tempered blonde, the I-am-really-fifty-but-I-am-pretending-to-be-twenty attitude, the bringer of death if something happens to her special people a.k.a. Naruto, the Legendary Sucker herself, the one and only: Lady Tsunade.

She slowly stalked the dazed jounin before she picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Now I will ask you again. _**Who are you calling old?**_" She snarled at the jounin, who was too dazed to answer right away.

That was the** big **mistake. Lady Tsunade snarled at the jounin before she slammed him against the wall again, with her fist raised to strike the ninja**. **As he was watching this, Sasuke felt something shiver against him. Looking down, he noticed that Naruto was shaking from watching Lady Tsunade beating the jounin. Watching the Blonde shake like that makes Sasuke's blood boil. It reminded him of all the bad times that caused his Blonde to shake in fear or pain. Grinding his teeth together, Sasuke started to rub Naruto's back to calm him down and made a noise to get Tsunade's attention towards himself and his lover. Tsunade's glare moved from the ninja in her hands to the pissed off Raven and his lover. Noticing Naruto's shaken form, Tsunade's eyes grew softer and she let go of the jounin from her grasp. The jounin took no time to idle around and sprinted towards his freedom without looking back or thanking the two lovers.

Tsunade brushed the dust off her shoulders before making her way up the Raven and the Blonde.

"Hey Brats, what brings you two up to see me on your day off?" Tsunade said in a cheery voice, like she wasn't killing a jounin a few seconds ago.

Sasuke growled at Tsunade.

'She dare to act so cheery for scaring my Naru-chan!' Sasuke screamed in his head as he continued to glare at the older Blonde.

Tsunade noticed the glare that the Raven was giving her but shook it off as she continued to walk up and stood in front of the duo.

"So, are you two going to tell me what you two are here or not?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke snorted before answering her question.

"This morning, I found Naruto in the bathroom bended over the toilet, vomiting. I was wondering if you can see if there is something seriously wrong with Naruto," Sasuke said in a deadpan ton.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the young Uchiha before turning on her heels to walk towards the torn down doors.

"If you like to follow me, I can look over Naruto to see if he is sick or not," Tsunade said over her shoulder.

Sasuke nodded before following the older Blonde with Naruto still in his arms. Naruto had calmed down from watching Tsunade beating the jounin down in front of him. Even though he was now a chunin along with his Raven lover and he was used to Tsunade's mood swings, Tsunade still scared the daylights out of him. Once they entered her office, or at least, what is left of it after Tsunade's little rampage, Tsunade pulled the couch out of the wall and set it down before turning back to the lovers. Sasuke lowered Naruto to the ground, making sure that he was alright to stand on his feet.

"Okay, I need you to lie down so I can examine you to see what is wrong with you, Brat," Tsunade said, patting her hand on the small couch.

Naruto hesitated before lying down on the couch. As much as he wanted to know what's wrong with himself, he was worried about what was causing his sickness. Sensing his distress, Sasuke picked up Naruto's hand into his own, rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand. Naruto looked down to where Sasuke's hand was holding his hand and smiled. It was moments like this that makes Naruto's heart swell with lover for his Raven lover.

"Okay, I am going to start to examine your body, so I need you to take a deep breath and stay calm. Think you can do that?" Tsunade said with seriousness in her voice.

Naruto gave her a quick nod to show that he understood her. Seeing that, Tsunade focused all of her chakra to her hands and started to scan his body. Everything was going well until she reached his midsection. She paused. There was something there, but it was impossible, he couldn't be. She rescanned his midsection again to make sure that she was mistake. She got the same result. She couldn't believe it. Somehow, Naruto did the impossible.

Meanwhile, Naruto was getting worried when he saw the disbelief look on her face.

'What could be so bad that Tsunade would be worried?' Naruto thought as she removed her hands off of him.

She looked up from Naruto's midsection and shared into the worry looks of Sasuke and Naruto. Taking a deep breath, she thought of a way to tell them the news.

"Sasuke, Naruto, I don't know how to say it gently, but you two are having a baby," Tsunade said gently.

BAM!

Sasuke had fallen face first on the ground, unconscious. Naruto's eyes had widened out and his jaw was wide opening in shocked.

'I-I am having a b-baby? H-How is that possible?' Naruto thought about what Tsunade had said.

Seeing the panic in his eyes, Tsunade walked over to the Blonde. She kicked the Raven out of the way, she bended down and grabbed Naruto's hand, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Naruto, everything is going to be alright. We are going to help you through this so don't worry about it too much," Tsunade said in a soft tone.

At first, Naruto didn't respond to her right away, he was thinking about what Tsunade said to him. After awhile, he slowly nodded his head in understanding. Tsunade smiled a soft smile at the younger Blonde.

"Mmmm…"

Both Tsunade and Naruto turned their heads to see the Raven slowly waking up from his fainting spell. Blinking his eyes slowly, he turns his head to look at the two Blondes by the couch. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, Sasuke looked directly into Tsunade's eyes before opening his mouth.

"Is it true? Is Naruto really pregnant or am I hearing you wrong?" Sasuke asked with a rasped voice.

Tsunade gave Sasuke a look that said you're an idiot before answering.

"Sasuke, Naruto is having a baby in nine months," Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded his head before lying his head back down and closed his eyes. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's actions while Tsunade shook her head, trying not to smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Protection

**Naruto and Character belong to Masashi Kistimoto.**

**I just own this story's plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: love and protection<p>

It took a while for Sasuke to wrap his head around that Naruto is pregnant, but while this is going on, Naruto and Tsunade are talking about some important things about his pregnancy.

"So Baa-chan, do you have any idea how I could be pregnant?" Naruto asked, looking at the older Blonde.

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow at his question before answering his question.

"Well Naruto, when someone really loves someone very much, they would -," Tsunade began before she was interrupted by a red-faced Naruto.

"No, not that, I meant _**how**_ did I get pregnant? I am guy, not a girl," Naruto said, embarrassed by Tsunade's talk.

Tsunade was laughing silently to herself when she was looking at Naruto's red face. Some days, she enjoyed teasing Naruto. She believed that this is payback for Naruto calling her Baa-chan. Pushing all the funny stuff away, she went back to seriousness.

"Okay Brat, can you tell me if you and Sasuke do anything different the past week or so ago. Any new justu or did Kyuubi tell you about any changes that he did?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

Naruto looked down, resting his hand against his stomach.

'Let me see, what did we do different that can cause this? Kyuubi didn't tell me that he was going to mess with my insides, so he didn't do anything. Hm… the only thing that we did different last week was…,'

Naruto gasped. Tsunade and Sasuke jerked their heads towards Naruto as his eyes grown wide from realization. Slowly, Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke with his eyes wide and his mouth hung open.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, with worry in his voice.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to voice out what he was thinking. Swallowing back his fear, Naruto voiced out what he was thinking.

"I think I know what caused me to be pregnant," Naruto said, his voice weak.

Sasuke moved over to Naruto and place his arm around Naruto's shoulders, using his free hand to grab hold one of Naruto's hands and rubbing it with his thumb. He knew that Naruto was worried, but instead of pushing him to say what's on his mind, he was going to let Naruto say it when he is ready. He remembers what happened last time he pushed Naruto when he was worried about something and the Raven wanted to know what the Blonde was thinking. He shivered at the memory of that day. He personally did not want to have to limp home because he pushed his Blonde boyfriend, no never again.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to find the right words to say what was on his mind, but he knew that he can't dance around it. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he went to spill out what he was thinking.

"Sasuke, re-remember last week when we… hum… t-tried out that ju-justu we found in your house," Naruto stuttered out.

Sasuke's eyes turned wide as saucers when Naruto mentioned the scroll.

"Naruto, you think that…," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I think that justu did this, Sasuke. I do think that it did," Naruto said, his voice cracked.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. He didn't know what to think about it. Thinking that Sasuke's silence as a sign that he was angry, Naruto started to cry. He didn't want Sasuke to see him in tears; he turned his head away before getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I will leave you alone," Naruto said, trying not to show that he was in the verge of tears.

Naruto was about to step away from the couch when he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist before he left someone's head resting against his shoulder.

"No Naruto, I am the one who should be sorry. I should have found out what the justu was for, but instead I let you try it out and now you are pregnant. Please, don't leave me. I love you too much, but please don't leave me because of the baby," Sasuke said, his voice was starting to crack from sadness.

When Sasuke heard the words 'leave' and 'alone', he become alert and jerked his head towards his boyfriend and saw that he was in tears. Guilt flooded through his body as watched the tears run down the Blonde's scarred cheeks. He didn't know what triggered his tears, but he knows that it had to do something with him and only he had to fix it. Before he knew it, Sasuke had found himself with his arms around the Blonde's waist and his head on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke didn't want to lose his Naruto again, not again. His heart broke when he thought he lost Naruto forever when Naruto left, he can't go through that again.

Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's actions. He thought Sasuke was mad at him, he couldn't understand why Sasuke was about to cry.

"Sasuke, why did you stop me? I thought you didn't-," Naruto began before he was interrupted by a snort.

"Naruto, I don't want you to go. We can keep the baby and raise it together. I don't care how it was possible, but it is our baby and I want to be part of its life," Sasuke said.

Sasuke turned Naruto around so he was facing his love before he captured those tanned lips with his own pale lips. He was about to go past from gentle to raw passion when he felt a crushing hand wrapped around his throat and he found himself flying away from his Blonde and heading towards the wall.

Crash!

Sasuke was sliding down the wall to the floor, dazed from the crash landing. Naruto, wide-eyed, turned towards Tsunade as she straightens out from sending Sasuke into the wall. Tsunade noticed the wide-eyed Blonde and she just pretended to dust off the invisible dust off her shoulders before talking.

"He was going over the line and I wanted to lay down the rules since you are a pregnant male and I don't want anything bad happening to the baby," she said calmly.

"I understand that, but did you have to throw him into the wall?" Naruto asked the older Blonde.

"No, but I felt like it," Tsunade said with ease.

Naruto sweat dropped and his shirt slipped off his shoulder at her answer before turning to look at his raven boyfriend. Sasuke must have hit his head pretty hard because he was too out of it to even try to get up off the floor. Naruto turned back towards the older Blonde and gave her the look that said 'help him since it was your fault'. Tsunade rolled her eyes at him before walking up towards the dazed Raven before she picked him up, walked up towards the couch before dropping his ass onto the couch. Sasuke made a painful grunt sound before becoming silent again. Both Blondes looked at the lone Raven before turning away to talk about the new rules that Tsunade has for the pregnant male.

"Okay Naruto, there are a few rules that you need to follow if you want to have this baby. 1.) No more training or mission. There are chances that you will lose your unborn child if you continue to do this, 2.) Don't do any heavy lifting. Your back will be too screwed up if you do, 3.) No sex. I don't know if it is safe for you and the baby so I don't want to hear that you two got too horny during your pregnancy and did it. I will separate you two if I have too, and lastly 4.) No ramen, it is too unhealthy for the baby. Understand, Brat," Tsunade said, staring at the younger Blonde.

"WHAT!" a voice shout out in despair.

Tsunade blinked her eyes at turned towards the source of the shout and was surprised who shout out as Naruto was surprised too. Sitting upright on the couch out of his dazed state was Sasuke, paler than normal and wide-eyed.

"We-we can't have sex at all," the Raven said with despair.

No sex. That was all that Sasuke heard when he got out of his dazed state and heard Tsunade was talking to Naruto. How in hell can he survived without sex? He can't last without sex; he has to have sex for at least once a day. He was addicted to sex as Naruto was addicted to ramen.

Tsunade let out an angry sigh before walking over to the Raven and hitting him over the head, sending him to the floor with a crash. Crying out in pain, Sasuke turned over to glare at the older Blonde but paled when he noticed a fire burning in her angry eyes. Before he could run away with his tail between his legs, Tsunade grabbed him by his shirt and picked him up before slamming him on the floor again.

"Listen here, Uchiha and listen to me good. Naruto might be the very first male to become pregnant and I don't know what would happen to him if you two have sex so you two can't have sex for the sake of your baby. If you have a problem with that, then I will make sure that you two won't see each other until the baby is born. Now if you love Naruto like you say you do, than you will do what I say, do you understand me you idiot," Tsunade said, breathing heavily while holding on to Sasuke's shirt.

If his eyes were as wide before, they are now. Sasuke was addicted to sex, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto and their unborn child. He loved Naruto too much to hurt him again and if he had to give up sex in order to have their child born safe and healthy, and then he would do it. Glaring into Tsunade's eyes, Sasuke was ready to face the danger herself.

"I understand. I wouldn't force him to have sex if it will hurt both him and the baby," Sasuke said, determined to fight the devil himself to stay with his Blonde.

Tsunade glared at the Raven before a smile broke out on her face. She let go of Sasuke's shirt before stepping back.

"All right, now that was settled. We need to set up some meetings to check on the baby. We will start by meeting once every three weeks unless something comes up. You two can go now," Tsunade said, walking up to her desk before pulling out a bottle of sake and cup and placing it on her desk.

Seeing those objects on her desk, they know that it was time to leave before something bad happens if they didn't. So after saying their goodbyes, Sasuke gently placed his arm around Naruto's waist before leading them out of the office and out onto the streets.


	4. Chapter 4: Food cravings and Hot pink

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I just own this story's plot.**

**Sasuke: While I own Naruto's ass. *glomps said ass***

**Naruto: AH! TEME!**

* * *

><p>It was about a month since Sasuke and Naruto found out about the baby. It had been rough for Naruto, waking up in the early morning to rush to the bathroom the throw up his stomach contents into the bowl or just throwing up by smell certain scent when he walks into the kitchen. Naruto learned the hard way when he tried to make ramen without Sasuke's knowing only to run quickly to the bathroom when he finished making the ramen. Ramen was quickly added to the list of smells that make Naruto nauseous during his pregnancy when Naruto finished his business in the bathroom. It was also the day that Sasuke was forced to sleep on the couch for the night when he found out what ramen did to Naruto and laugh about it. Sasuke was starting to have a feeling that he was going to know the couch real well during the whole deal.<p>

It was two weeks after the 'ramen incident' that Naruto was starting to have strange cravings of food that would leave even Chōji gagging. At the current moment, Naruto was enjoying what looks like a bowl of strawberry ice cream with pickles, BBQ sauce, and small pieces of salted pork. Sasuke paled at the site of what Naruto was chewing down on. Naruto, noticing the Raven staring at him, turned to glare back the paled Raven.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Naruto growled at his boyfriend.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at his Blonde before answering.

"I was trying to figure out how on Earth could eat something like that without throwing up," Sasuke answered before receiving a deepen growl from the pregnant male.

"What's wrong with what I am eating? I don't see anything wrong with it," Naruto retorted back, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"Naruto, you are eating things that will make Chōji to turn green at. I was just wondering how you can stomach the creations that you make, that is all," Sasuke said.

That was a bad move on the Raven's part.

"So are you saying that I have no taste or are you saying that I am crazy?" Naruto asked, his temper rising.

A sweat drop started to form as Sasuke's shirt slipped over his shoulder at the Blonde's questions.

'Is he starting to have mood swings?' Sasuke thought, as the Blonde glared at him.

"I'm waiting, Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice calm and full of promise of pain if Sasuke doesn't answer quickly or answers wrong.

Sasuke just stared at the Blonde before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the Blonde with his hands resting on Naruto's stomach, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I don't think that you have no taste or crazy," Sasuke said before letting Naruto.

Walking to the front of the pregnant man, Sasuke bend down so his face was across Naruto's stomach before stroking where the unborn child was growing inside of the Blonde.

"All I think about is you and our unborn child. I want to make sure that I am doing the right thing and not screw up again. I would die if something happened to you and our child," Sasuke said before kissing the small bump on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's eyes soften at Sasuke's words before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and pulling him into his embrace.

"You are really are the most troublesome guy I ever met," Naruto said as he was stroking Sasuke's soft noir locks.

Sasuke didn't answer Naruto; instead he gently wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist so not to hurt their unborn child. They stayed like this for some time before Naruto's stomach growled in hunger. Both males looked at Naruto's stomach for a moment before looking at each other. Smiling weakly, Naruto started to rub his hand against the back of his head and letting out a nervous laugh. Sasuke let a small smirk before getting to his feet to get Naruto something to eat.

"I can tell that our child has your bottomless stomach, dobe," Sasuke said, ducking as a box full of rice come flying towards him before hitting the wall where his head was at.

"Teme quit calling me that!" Naruto screamed at him as Sasuke laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>* Timeskip no Justu *<strong>

* * *

><p>"No," said a voice.<p>

"But…" a deeper voice started before the first one interrupted it.

"I said no!" the first screamed.

It has been a couple of months and Naruto was starting to show and Sasuke was begging the Blonde to wear the maternity clothing, but Naruto refused.

"I am not wearing them and that is final," Naruto said with his arms crossed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before he tried to get his Blonde to wear the clothes that he picked out.

"Naruto, you are having a baby and pretty soon, you will need bigger clothes. So stop being stubborn and put them on," Sasuke snarled as Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits.

Naruto's narrowed eyes glared at what Sasuke was holding in his hands. It was big, loud; hot pink piece of clothing that was so girly that it would make Ino gag. What's worse that it had so much lace on it that it could choke a horse. Naruto refuse to wear the shirt and when he gets the chance, he will burn that evil pink shirt and scatter its ashes all over the backyard. Moving his eyes away from the evil shirt, he glared at the man that ever dared to suggest having him wear it.

"I am not wearing that shirt. It makes me look more girly than all your fan-girls put together and last time I check, I am a guy," Naruto growled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that and looked down at the shirt. He didn't see any problem with the shirt. When he saw the shirt in the store, he thought that Naruto would look cute in it. Now here he was, trying to get his pregnant boyfriend to wear and Sasuke's not going to take a no for an answer.

"Naruto put it on. It is not so bad," Sasuke said, stressing on his words.

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"If it is not so bad, why don't you wear it," Naruto snapped back.

"Because I am not the one pregnant, now put it on!" Sasuke barked, his eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"No!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes sparked in anger.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, both not going to give in to the other's wishes.

* * *

><p><strong>* 5 hours later* <strong>

* * *

><p>'It took a long time, but I managed to do it,' Sasuke thought as he looked at his boyfriend, wiping sweat away from his brow.<p>

Naruto, who was now beyond pissed, was standing in the middle of the couple's bedroom, wearing the dreaded shirt. He hated it. He hated the pink lacy shirt. He can't believe that his boyfriend had somehow managed to slip the hated shirt on him during their struggles. Tearing his eyes away from the shirt, Naruto trained his angry eyes at the one who was responsible for this. Sasuke, feeling the burning sensation from the glare, looked at his Blonde, licking his lips at the sight of Naruto in the shirt he picked out.

'Damn, Naruto looks so fuck-able right now' Sasuke thought as his inner pervert was drooling and yelling to pound the Blonde into the bed until he can't move.

Pushing his inner pervert out of his mind, Sasuke walked up to Naruto as he was checking the Blonde out. After Naruto left the hospital a few months ago had let his hair to grow out. With his long golden hair touching his shoulders and wearing the pink maternity shirt, Naruto looked like a pregnant woman, a beautiful pregnant woman.

Naruto scowled as he noticed the Raven looking at him with those lustful eyes and the drool starting to pool in the paler corners of his mouth like a hungry wolf over his kill.

'Oh no you don't, you bastard, you are not going to get away that easily,' Naruto thought as he started to form a fist, ready to punch that perverted look on that pale face.

But before anyone could act on their impulses, there was a knock on the door. Sighing in frustration and disappointment, Sasuke turned away from his Blonde before heading out of the room and down the stairs to answer the front door.

'Who ever **dared **to interrupted my moment with my lover because of something stupid, so help me God, I will slowly torture them, making them begging for mercy before slitting their throats and letting that deep crimson blood to soak the Earth red,' Sasuke thought darkly as he made his way towards the front door and the person on the other side of it banged the door again, almost like someone is beating it down to the ground.

Sasuke growled before ripping the door open, scaring the other person from the other side of it. When he got a good look of the person outside of the house, Sasuke's eyes narrowed in hate and anger. Standing outside of the house was no one else other than the slut herself, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I am still trying to figure out on what the fuck I was thinking when I was writing the second part, but hopefully it would be better than I planned it to be.<strong>

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys. What gender should I give the unborn child? Should I give Sasuke hell by giving him a girl and have him waiting outside the door with a kuni when she is on a date with a boy or should I give him a boy that gives both parents a few grey hairs with his pranks? **


	5. Chapter 5: What you REALLY shouldn't do

**Me: I am alive! !**

**Naruto: Sasuke, she is scaring me.**

**Sasuke: Don't worry, Naru. She will calm down soon.**

**Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha *cough cough* Damn cold. **

**Sasuke: Okay, now that is all out of your system. Can you please get on to the story?**

**Me: ... Fine.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and characters.**

**I just own this story's plot.**

**Sasuke: And I own Naruto's ass. *smirks and glomps Naruto***

**Naruto: HEY!**

* * *

><p>'What the hell is SHE doing here?' Sasuke growled in his mind.<p>

Sasuke glared at the pink thing that was standing outside of his door, thinking of things to do the pink thing for ruining his moment with his blonde lover. Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at Sasuke with a look that was supposed to be sexy, not noticing the dark killing aura surrounding the raven man. After a few moments of standing like, Sasuke grew inpatient of waiting for Sakura to say something and growled.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled, resisting the urged to rip her throat out.

Sakura, shaking her head to clear out the dreams of Sasuke and her-self, grinned at Sasuke before answering.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go on a date tonight? I know a good place where they serve the best seafood in the village," Sakura said, hoping that Sasuke would say yes.

Sasuke stood there in disbelief at Sakura's stupidity.

'Is this girl serious? I thought I told her that I love Naruto at the hospital when Naruto was hurt,' Sasuke thought.

"Are you that stupid Sakura? I told you at the hospital that I will love Naruto and only Naruto. What do I have to do to get that through that big forehead of yours? Do I have to use sign-language for it to stick, because I will if it will stick," Sasuke said with anger laced in his voice.

That made the pink ninja angry.

"Why Sasuke, why do you always turn me away? What does that idiot have that I don't? I am beautiful, smart, and fashion sense, while that that IDIOT is stupid, a demon host and he can't give you an heir to bring back the Uchiha clan. So why do you stay with that LOSER!" Sakura spat at the last Uchiha member, her flat chest heaving heavily in anger.

During the whole rant, Sasuke's got narrow in anger and his arms crossed over his crest with his left hand formed into a fist. Now it was a common rule that you NEVER insult Naruto in front of the Raven and get away with it without some sort of an injury. When they first went out as a couple, a villager made a cruel remark at the Blonde in front of Sasuke and that same villager had spent a month in the hospital with burn marks and broken bones when Sasuke was through with him. It took over five villagers to be sent to the hospital for everyone to keep their thoughts to themselves when Sasuke was around Naruto. Now Sakura was breaking that rule as we speak.

Sakura, not noticing the warning signs, wrapped her arms around the stiff form of Sasuke and hugged him and rubbing her 'breasts' against him.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, come with me and leave the loser behind. I can give you what you want and more," she said in what was supposed to be sexy and licked the shell of Sasuke's ear.

Before Sasuke can rip Sakura off of him, a blond and pink blur came forward and ripped the pink ninja before throwing her out and away from Sasuke. Sasuke, wide-eyed, turned toward the source and noticed it was no one other then Naruto in his pink lace glory.

Naruto was bored of waiting in the bedroom for Sasuke to come back and decided to go down stairs to see what keep the Raven. When Naruto got to the bottom of the stairs, he can hear Sasuke growling at what or who was outside of the door. Making his way towards the door, Naruto saw that Sakura was standing outside of the house with Sasuke shaking in anger. Naruto smirked at this.

'Serves the Teme right, that should teach him for making me wear this evil shirt and burn my other shirts,' Naruto thought darkly when he discovered when he looked for his other clothes, only to find them charred from Sasuke's fire justu during their struggles.

As he watched Sasuke being tortured by listening to Sakura when all he wanted was the pound the Blonde to the bed. But as Naruto continued to watched, he overheard what Sakura said about him and he started to see red. What pushes him over the edge was when Sakura wrapped her arms around HIS boyfriend and father of his child and LICKED him. Naruto snarled as he rushed over to his lover and ripped the pink thing and thrown her away and watched her with angry red eyes as she slowly picked her-self up.

"No one touches my man and gets away with it, bitch," Naruto snarled as his demon characteristics started to form without his noticed.

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times from shock before smiling at his lover with love in his eyes.

'Let's see if Sakura can get her-self out of this alive,' Sasuke chuckled when he saw the panic look in the pink thing's eyes.

Sakura could not believe that Naruto was nearby and DARED to take her Sasuke-kun away from her arms. Shaking the fear away, she glared at Naruto before she opened her mouth.

"Your man, don't make me laugh. You took Sasuke-kun away from me and made him believe that he loves you and besides why would he stay with someone that is fat with someone that has the perfect body," Sakura snarled at Naruto.

Naruto growled in rage at this.

"First off, I did NOT take Sasuke away from you. You and Sasuke were never in a relationship in the first place! We confessed to each other on the same day that we started dating as a couple. Second off, what perfect body, all I can see is someone that starves themselves to impress someone instead of training to become stronger for their ninja career and I am not fat, I am pregnant with Sasuke's child," Naruto growled at Sakura, enjoying the pale look that Sakura gotten when she heard the last part.

Sakura was in shock when Naruto yelled at her about the news.

"What? Na-Naruto is pr-pregnant and with Sasuke-kun's child. No, it is not possible, you are lying, you demon!" Sakura screamed before running towards Naruto, ready to slam her fist into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's eyes widen when he saw where Sakura was aiming her fist at, but he could get away, Sakura's fist was caught by Sasuke's hand before Sasuke's other fist slammed into Sakura's face, sending her back away from Naruto. Naruto turned his wide eyes from the pathetic girl on the ground towards his raven lover. Sasuke, his eyes turned from midnight black to blood red Sharingan, was breathing harshly and glared daggers at the would-be murder of his child.

Sakura shivered at the glare that Sasuke was given her.

'Why is he glaring at me? I didn't do anything wrong, so why is he glaring at me,' Sakura thought as she looked at Sasuke with fear in her heart.

Sasuke was pissed at Sakura. How dare she try to kill his unborn child just because she couldn't take the news well and to call his lover a demon, she crossed the line big time and he's not going to let her get away without punishment.

"Sakura, you bitch!" Sasuke snarled as he stepped closer with blood lust in his eyes, "you dared to kill my unborn child and you insulted my lover and you think you can get away with it!" Sasuke growled as he took another step closer, ready to rip her throat out and let the crimson blood flow out of her veins to dye the Earth deep red.

Sakura shook in fear from seeing the killer intent in Sasuke's eyes and tried to crawl backwards away from him. She only pulled herself away by two normal steps when Sasuke grabbed her throat and yanked her up with her toes barely touching the ground beneath her. Sakura's eyes widen, fearing what Sasuke was planning to do to her. This was not her plan; in fact, her plan backfired when Sasuke answered the door. Naruto was supposed to come to the door and she would make a big scene to the point where Sasuke would leave the Blonde and marry her. Now, she was in the air with Sasuke's hand wrapped around her neck. When she felt the pressure around her neck, she started to panic. She was going to die!

'No, I can't die. Not like this. It is all Naruto's fault for this mess, his fault that she was dying. His fault,' she thought as the edges of her vision started to become blurry and she started to have trouble breathing.

Suddenly, the pressure around her neck was gone and Sakura found her-self on the ground, coughing and wheezing from the lack of air. Looking up from her place on the ground, Sakura saw what caused Sasuke to let go. Naruto has his arms wrapped around Sasuke, HER SASUKE, and his head on his shoulder. Sakura couldn't hear what Naruto was saying do to the fact she was glaring at him, but suddenly Sasuke whipped his head towards Sakura with anger in his eyes.

"Sakura, because that Naruto didn't want to have any bloodshed, I will let you live. But remember this, Bitch, if you EVER harm my Naruto and my unborn child again, I will kill you," Sasuke snarled, his Sharingan spinning wildly in rage.

Sakura shaken in fear, but nodded in understanding, Sasuke looked at the shaking pink thing and pointed his finger back towards the leaf village, away from his house.

"Good, now get out of my yard before I give in my impulses and kill you now," Sasuke growled.

Sakura quickly got to her feet and ran back to the village, tears running down her cheeks. Naruto sighed as he leaned on Sasuke's shoulder; he was tired of all of the drama that Sakura brings with her every time she comes over. To her, Naruto stole Sasuke away from her and it gotten worse when he got out of the hospital after the incident. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and places a kiss on Naruto's forehead. He knows Naruto was tired of this, but all that Sasuke can do was stood by his Blonde and support him when others won't.

"Hey Naruto, it is going to be all right. She won't harm you, not while I am alive," Sasuke said, his eyes turned from blood red back to midnight black that Naruto fell in love with.

Naruto nodded as he sighed again.

"I know, I just want it to stop," Naruto said tiredly.

"I know Naruto, I know," Sasuke said; tighten his hold on his blonde.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Sasuke walked Naruto back into the house and back to bed. As he was about to leave the Blonde alone, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Can… Can you stay with me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, hoping that the Rave would say yes.

Sasuke looked at the Blonde, a small smile started to form on his stoic face.

"Okay Naruto, I will stay," Sasuke said, moving the sheets away before wrapping them over both him-self and the Blonde.

Naruto smiled at his lover before drifting off to dream land. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, stroking the golden locks on his head.

'I love you, Naruto and I promise that no one will hurt you and our unborn child. If I fail to keep my promise, I will kill whoever hurt you and if you died, I will follow you into the afterlife, because you are the only one that holds my heart and you are my life, my soul, and my heart, Naruto,' Sasuke thought as he drifted off to sleep with his blonde lover in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So how do you guys think about it?<strong>

**Sasuke: You should have let me kill her.**

**Me: Don't worry, you will get your chance. Just not now.**

**Sasuke: Fine... Damn.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Get over it and go to Naruto.**

**Sasuke: You don't have to tell me twice, kukukuku...**

**Me: Poor Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ode to Mother Hen

**Me: I AM ALIVE, BITCHES! XD *gets hit with a lemon* OW!**

**Sasuke: Where the hell were you!? You were missing for TWO FUCKING MONTHS!**

**Me: I sorry! But I was swamped with work and my parents also kept me away from my laptop. **

**Sasuke: Grrrr... whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and characters, they all belong to Kistmoto Masashi.<strong>

**Also, if you don't know by now that this story contians Yaoi, then where on Earth have you been?**

* * *

><p>Bang! Bang! Bang!<p>

Sasuke slowly cracked open an eyelid and looked at the clock by his side of the bed. It read 6:30am in bright green numbers.

'Who in their right minds would be banging on the door this early in the morning?' Sasuke thought as he laid his head back down on the bed with his arms around his pregnant lover.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the banging and go back to sleep. He was hoping that whoever was banging his door would give up and go away so he can sleep.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Sasuke groaned as he slipped his arms out from around his lover and slowly got out of bed to see want the hell the person wants at this early in the morning. A small whimper was heard, making Sasuke turns his head to see Naruto opening his tired eyes and looking up at him.

"S'uke, what's wrong?" Naruto muttered his voice husky from sleep.

A tired smile was shown as Sasuke reached his hand and stroked Naruto's soft golden hair, making Naruto relax.

"I am going to get rid of the person for knocking on the door this early in the morning," Sasuke said gently.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and laid his head back on the bed with his eyes slowly closing shut.

"Okay, just don't make a mess in the house," Naruto tiredly said.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's comment.

"Hm, okay dobe," Sasuke said as he ducked from an airborne pillow to his head and silently laughed his Blonde lover's actions as he leaves the bedroom and down the stair before walking towards the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, annoyed at the person behind his front door. If he finds out that the person is only here for something stupid that doesn't involved a mission or Naruto, he is going to beat the living shit out of them and sending back to whatever shithole that they called home.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched again as he walks closer to the door with his hands forming into fist in anger.

'Really, this idiot couldn't wait until, oh I don't know, SOME TIME AROUND WHEN A NORMAL PERSON ARE UP AND ABOUT AT 8 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!' Sasuke screamed in anger in his mind as he reached the door.

As Sasuke reached his hand to open the door, a slighted chill ran down his spine. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this as he looked down at his hand and to the doorknob. He shrugged his shoulders and reached out to grab the doorknob, ignoring the second chill and throwing the door open. It was that moment when time start to tick slowly as Sasuke stared at the person outside of his house, wishing that he had checked outside before opening the door because standing outside of his house was the only person that could send chills down his spine, Iruka.

Iruka was standing outside of Sasuke's door with his hands in his pockets of his shinobi uniform, a kind smile, and his eyes closed.

Sasuke gulped at the sight of a calm Iruka. Sasuke learned in his years of dating Naruto that a calm Iruka is a dangerous Iruka. He learned the hard way when Iruka found out that Sasuke had, in Iruka's words, stolen his 'son's' purity as Iruka pounded Sasuke's head to the ground after mistaken Iruka's calm side as a good sign.

Sasuke was thinking of the possibilities of why Iruka was here, Iruka broke the silences.

"So… _Uchiha_… I have a few questions about some _interesting_ news about Naruto last night," Iruka said, his voice calm, making Sasuke to slightly shake in fear.

"I-I don't u-understand," Sasuke stuttered, his fear growing by the second and taking a step back from the calm, dangerous man in front of him.

Iruka stepped closer to the frighten Uchiha.

"Oh really, that is not what I heard when Sakura was running through the village, screaming her lungs out," Iruka said.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror and realization of what Iruka is talking about.

'Damn you, Sakura and your loud mouth!' Sasuke thought as he kept his eyes on his former teacher.

"W-what did S-Sakura screamed out, I-Iruka?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaken.

What happened next was something that haunted Sasuke from the last encounter with the calm man. As Iruka opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, his once soft, gentle brown eyes were now fired up and full of promise of endless pain of the young Uchiha.

"She screamed out that Naruto is carrying your child, you piece of shit!" Iruka snarled as he pulled out his knives and a wicked grin on his once calm face.

Now there are a few choices that Sasuke can do in this situation. He could A.) Scream like a girl while Iruka beat the living shit out of him, B.) Slam the door in Iruka's face, or C.) Run to safety. Of all the things he could have done, he had chosen answer D.) All of the answers above. Sasuke would rather jump off the cliff before admitted that he had scream like a little girl as he slammed the door shut and started to run around the house to lock everything to keep Iruka outside of his home and towards the only one that could calm down Iruka from his bloodlust, Naruto.

Naruto was sitting up on the bed, tired and slightly angry from all the screams and slams of the windows and doors as Sasuke rushed in and locked the bedroom door.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his right hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he looked at his frighten lover.

Before Sasuke could answer, a loud smash was heard as the door was kicked in from the bottom of the stairs.

"UCHIHA!" a loud, angry voice was heard as the wood of the door creaked as the person step on it, making Sasuke's eyes to widen to the size as large ramen bowls.

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow as he turned and looked at the frighten Raven.

"What did you do to make someone that angry, Sasuke?" Naruto deadpanned as he watched his lover growing paler by the second and rubbing his swollen stomach.

Sasuke looked like he about to faint from whatever was scaring him at the moment.

"Iruka found out about your pregnancy and he is planning to kill me for it," Sasuke said, turning paler as the sounds of footsteps were coming closer to where they were hiding.

Naruto just stared at him in disbelief.

"Iruka found out? How did he find out?" Naruto asked, his anger was heard in his voice.

"Iruka heard Sakura screaming about it when she was running through the village," Sasuke said.

Naruto closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Remind me to kick Sakura's ass after the baby is born," Naruto said, not looking at his lover.

Before Sasuke could answer Naruto's comment, the bedroom door started to shake.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Iruka's angry voice yelled out as Iruka tried to get in.

Sasuke whimpered in fear as he ran around the bed and hid behind Naruto as the door started to splintered from the force of Iruka's strength. Naruto rolled his eyes from his lover's actions when the door fell to the ground and Iruka was standing outside of the room.

"Found you, you little shit," Iruka whispered evilly as Sasuke tried to make himself smaller behind Naruto's back.

Naruto looked at his father figure with annoyance before speaking up.

"Iruka, why are you scaring the father of my child?" Naruto said with annoyance coated his voice.

Iruka turned his hell-fired eyes from the young and frighten Uchiha towards his self claimed son.

Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder in wonder as he watched Iruka's face twisted itself from an angry sneer to soften, loving face of a father under a minute. He got to hand it to Naruto; his blond angel can turn almost anyone from being badass assholes, like himself, to caring people.

As Iruka started to calm down, Sasuke made the biggest mistake today by moving slightly from his hiding spot. As soon as Sasuke moved, Iruka whipped his head around and his cold, evil look returned to his once gentle features.

"Uchiha….," Iruka whispered that sent chills down the Raven's spine.

Before Sasuke can do anything, Iruka grabbed Sasuke's ankle and started to drag the fearful Uchiha to his doom. As Iruka was dragging the fearful Uchiha to his doom, Sasuke tried in vain to claw his way from his soon-to-be murder to freedom with his blonde.

"NO! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY, IRUKA, HAVE MERCY!" Sasuke screamed out as he was dragged out of the room where his lover was and towards the stairs that Iruka was pulling.

Naruto watched as Sasuke was dragged out of the room by his father-figure before his closed his tired eyes. Pinching the bridge between his eyes, Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Sakura, after I have given birth to my child, not only would I kick your ass, but I will do the things that Anko and Ibiki have taught me after I become chunin and become close friends to them," Naruto said his promised threat.

Somewhere in the village, a certain slut sneezed.

Meanwhile Sasuke was finally stopped being dragged by his psycho teacher in the middle of his backyard. He flipped his body over and sat up to look up to his soon-to-be murder, Sasuke shivered at the icy glare that Iruka gave him.

Iruka slowly removed his sharp knives, a thick rope, and duck tape from his bag of goodies. Sasuke's eyes widen as he watch Iruka doing this and when Iruka was done pulling the items out, Iruka spoke so softly, so cold that Sasuke could feel the temperature drop a few degrees and he could have sworn that he could see his breath forming a cloud.

"Let the fun began."

It took awhile for Naruto to make his way towards his father-figure and boyfriend. He sighed as he walked towards the backyard. He hated morning sickness, he really does. Luckily, it is getting to the point where he doesn't rush to the bathroom to worship the toilet every morning, but with all the stress lately, the morning sickness was coming back with the force. Another sigh escaped Naruto's lips before he opened the door that lead out to the pouch in the backyard. After walking onto the pouch, he turned his head, looking around to locate where Iruka had dragged Sasuke to. After a minute of looking, he rubbed his face, especially his eyes, looking between his fingers.

'Damnit, it is too early in the morning for this shit,' Naruto thought in tiredness and frustration as he looked at Iruka's handy work.

On the right side of the backyard, there stands this large oak tree, a few yards away from the tree belt. Naruto found his boyfriend, hanging upside down by his ankles, naked with what looked like a duck tape cover that covered his private area. His arms are tied in front of him with his hands holding together like Sasuke was praying for mercy, his mouth had a piece of duck tape taped over his mouth so no one can hear him scream, his eyes were as big as giant ramen bowls, and his skin was even paler than before, but what caught Naruto's attention was the knives that were sticking out of the wood around Sasuke's hanging body with small scratches where the knives have cut the skin and one of those cuts on his cheek had started to bleed, leaving a trail of crimson red blood down passed his left eye and dripping off his forehead to the grassy ground of the yard. Standing a few feet away from the scared Raven was none other but his father-figure, Iruka, with one of those sharp knives in his hands with an sinister smile spread across his face with an angry flame in those deep dark brown eyes.

Before Iruka can throw the last knife at the terrorized Raven, he heard someone clearing his throat. Turning his head, his eyes locked into tired, frustrated sky blue eyes of his son-figure. Looking closer to Naruto's face, Iruka noticed that his 'son' was paler then before he dragged Sasuke out to the yard, as if he…

Iruka's eyes widen before he let the knife drop from his hands and run over to his 'son', wrapping his arms around the pregnant nineteen year old.

"Naruto, are you okay? Why are you so pale? Did I do something to cause this? Please, Naruto, tell me," Iruka pleaded as he tighten his hold around the Blonde.

Naruto sighed before; he too, wrapped his arms around Iruka.

"Iruka, stop terrorizing Sasuke for getting me pregnant and stop all this drama. I don't want any more drama and stress right now. Please," Naruto begged, his arms tighten around his 'father'.

Iruka sighed before giving Naruto a tight squeeze and leading him back to the house.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still hanging upside down on the tree. At first, Sasuke was filled with relief when Naruto came to the rescue, but after Iruka leaded Naruto back into and a few minutes past, Sasuke realized that they are not coming back to get him down. After awhile, Sasuke started to get light-headed and he knew that he had to do something before he passed out, or worse, Sakura finds him in this state and unconscious.

'Oh crap, she'll _**RAPE**_me if she finds me like this!?' Sasuke screamed in his mind as he starts thrashing, trying to break free from his bindings.

After a half hour, Sasuke was too light-headed to struggle any more. As his eyes started to roll back to his head, he heard a sound of the rope snapping and he felt himself getting lowered down to the ground. Trying to keep his eyes open, Sasuke looked up to see a blue blur with grey on the top. After looking at the blur for what was a few seconds, Sasuke closed his eyes, letting the darkness take over.

Kakashi sighed as he lifted the young Uchiha up from the ground after he cut the rope that was tied to his late student. Sometimes, his little uke can be really scary at times. He just hope that it wouldn't cause any more stress to the already stress out pregnant Blonde. After lifting up the unconscious figure in his arms and walked into the house where his lover and student were sitting on the couch in the living room.

Naruto looked up when Kakashi walked in to the threshold and noticed the unconscious Raven in his arms. As quickly as any four month long pregnant man could be, he got off the couch and cross the room to see what was wrong with his lover.

"It is okay, Naruto. Sasuke just on light-headed and fainted, so he will be out for a few minutes, okay?" Kakashi said, trying to calm down the pregnant teen.

Naruto nodded his head, but kept his eyes on his lover with his right hand caressing the pale cheek of the Raven. Slowly, he removed the tape from his pale lover's body and covered him with a blanket that they had on the couch for any reasons like this or cold nights. With Kakashi' and Iruka's help, all three took the unconscious teen to the couple's bedroom for the Raven to sleep the tiredness off. After setting the pale teen on the bed, Naruto climbed over the other side of the bed to watch over the teen and be there if Sasuke woke up and needed him.

When Kakashi was sure that Naruto and Sasuke were going to be okay, he took his lover and led him out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the door. After placing the door back in place, they started to walk away from the young couple. As they were walking down the dirt road that led up to the village, a smile was forming on his face.

'Now I have something to blackmail Sasuke if I needed something from him, kukuku,' Kakashi thought darkly as he continued to walk with his brown-haired lover by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha! I am so evil! :D<strong>

**Sasuke: Wha... Why would you do that to me? T_T**

**Me: I felt like it. :D**

**Sasuke: So... Cruel... T_T**

**Naruto: *hugs Sasuke* Don't worry, I still love you.**

**Sasuke: :)**

**Me: But Iruka doesn't!**

**Sasuke: ... Don't remind me.**

**Iruka: SAUSKE YOU ARE SO DEAD!?**

**Sasuke: *screams like a girl before running off with Iruka chasing him with a chainsaw***

**Naruto: Damnit, Now I have to save his pale ass. *walks off***

**Me: *shouts* GOOD LUCK WITH THAT! *turning back* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter or in 'Take My Pain Away'. Peace out, Phoenix out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Surprise

**Me: I AM ALIVE BITCHES! XD**

**Draven: *clasps slowly and with a bored face* Yes yes we can all celabrate on that you are alive and breathing.**

**Me: *glares* Hey for all you know, I could have been in some glutter dying instead of trying to write the next chapters of my babies. **

**Draven: But it too you what, a year to post a new chapter? You got to admit, that is a long time.**

**Me: I was working at my job! It is not my fault that my boss's manager was an asshole to the point where my father asked me personaly that if she always sounds like an asshole when she called for me to work on my day off.**

**Draven: True, true, but still...**

**Me: *shakes head* I know, I know... but I still write in my notebook with I get the chance to sit down and write during my breaks and days off.**

**Draven: *rolls eyes* What ever you say...**

**Me: *gives him the two finger salute* Screw you. Anyway, enough talk. This guys would like to read the next chapter of this story. So Draven, would you do the honors?**

**Draven: *sighes* Fine. Phoenixtear101 does not own or make money off of this story. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Also this story has yaoi in it so if you have a problem with yaoi than GET THE HELL OUT AND NO FLAMES! Thoses who love yaoi, enjoy! *turns to me* Can I go now?**

**Me: Yes you can my minion.**

**Draven: *rolls eyes* Yes miss. *walks away***

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Surprise Surprise<p>

Sasuke groaned in pleasure as he wiggled deeper in to the warm blankets as he continued to sleep. He had never felt so warm before, especially when…

Sasuke froze still; a small chill ran down his back. He had forgotten that Iruka was here and…

'Oh my God, what if Iruka is planning on murdering right now when I am fast asleep!?' Sasuke thought.

As Sasuke continued to panic in his mind, he heard a soft sigh before he felt something wrapped around his torso tighten a bit.

'Oh my God, is Iruka tying me up before he tortures me!?' Sasuke thought in panic mode.

Before Sasuke could do anything to protect himself and his balls, he heard another soft sigh.

"Sa… Sasuke…" a voice sighed softly.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and he was faced to face with no one other then the mother of his unborn child, chasing any thoughts of his torturer. Long blond hair covered the closed lids that hid away his sky blue eyes of his uke's face. A small mumble escapes Naruto's ruby red lips as he snuggles closer the Raven, his swollen stomach pressed against him. A small smile broke through Sasuke's face as he raises his hand to brush the blond hair away before placing a small kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath before blinking his sky blue eyes open to look up to a smiling Raven. Letting out a yawn, making the Blonde looked like a fox kit, Naruto gave a tired smile before leaning over to place a kiss on Sasuke's pale lips.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Naruto asked, moving himself to lean his back against the wall of the bed.

Sasuke rose a black eyebrow in confusion before the memories of what Iruka did to him came rushing back and beating him on the head, laughing like a madman that sounds almost like Itachi.

"Oh God… It wasn't a dream…" Sasuke gasped out before leaning heavily on the wall of the bed, his eyes widen in shock and horror.

Naruto chuckled as he scooted over and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and placed one of Sasuke's hands on top of his swollen stomach. He knew that Sasuke calms down when he rubs on his stomach when he first becomes pregnant. Slowly, Sasuke starts to calm down and continued to rub Naruto's stomach.

'Well, it could have been worse. Sakura would have come around when I was unable to protect myself,' Sasuke thought.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Sasuke stopped his hand and his eyes widen in fear. Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke's fear-stricken face. Seeing the paler than normal face of the father of his child, Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek to gently push his head to face him, forcing Sasuke to look at him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, worry laced in his voice.

It was Naruto's worry that snaps Sasuke out of his trance as he closes his eyes and with his free hand, he gently rubbed his cheek on Naruto's hand.

"I was thinking of what would happen if the She-devil came across me if Kakashi didn't save me in time," Sasuke spoke as a shiver ran down his spine.

Naruto scrunched up his nose in disgusted as he thought of what that pink nightmare got a hold of his Raven and father of his unborn child.

"I would tear her to shreds before she touches you without my permission," Naruto growled, his eyes squinted in anger.

Sasuke snorted in amusement as the tip of his lips quirked up in a smirk.

"And if you are in labor?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before answering.

"I can always sick Iruka on her and have him drag your pale ass back to the room where I am giving birth in," Naruto said in a cheery voice with his foxy grin.

Sasuke snorted as he laughed at Naruto's answer. Naruto always knew how to make him smile even when he acts all serious, because Naruto looked too cute when he's serious or angry. Naruto gave a small laugh before nipping Sasuke's nose.

"See, there is nothing to worry about. You are just worrying for something that can be fixed by either me or Iruka, okay?" Naruto stated as he lean back to his Raven lover, eyes closed.

Sasuke snorted before he wrapped his arm around his pregnant lover, placing a kiss on Blonde's forehead. He was grateful of having Naruto in his life. Sasuke's life was dark and bleak before Naruto crashed in, dumped Ramen on top of him, kicked his ass back into gear, and pranced away with his heart in his hands. Sasuke would not change one thing… Well, not true. The only thing he would change was a certain slut to be put in the ground, 7 feet deep in the Earth with a stake in her heart, but one could dream of course. An evil smirk crept up on his pale face.

'Yes, that is the one thing that I would have change if I had the chance,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto snuggled into his pale lover, unaware of the thoughts that raced through Sasuke's head. At the moment for the first time this week, it was calm and peaceful. No crazy sluts, no over-protective father figures, no morning sickness, and no interruptions—

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Naruto groaned in frustration as he ducked his head under Sasuke's chin. He had hoped that it was going to be peaceful today, but someone up there in the sky decided that they are going to have guests, wanted or not. Sasuke growled as he glared at the spot of the floor where underneath the bedroom floorboards, the front door was located. Speaking of the front door…

"Hey Naruto, do you know who fixed the front door? Last thing I remember, Iruka broke it down from his last visit," Sasuke asked, hoping against hope that Naruto didn't fix the door by him-self.

"Kakashi fixed the door after he dropped off Iruka at the school," Naruto answered without removing himself from Sasuke's side.

Sasuke hummed at that.

"Remind me to thank Kakashi for that and saving me from certain death," Sasuke said, rubbing Naruto's arms and stomach.

Naruto was about to answer when another knock was heard from the front door. Another groan, Naruto slowly unwrapped himself off his pale lover and walked towards the stairway.

"Come on, let's see who is knocking on the door," Naruto said, not wanting to answer the door.

Sasuke sighed before got off the bed and putting on some sweatpants before following his pregnant lover.

"Okay, but if it is Sakura and her bullshit again, I will kill her," Sasuke growled before placing himself in front of Naruto once they reached the ground floor and heading towards the door.

"And I will not stop you," Naruto said as they arrived at the door.

"Good, I'm glad that you agree with me," Sasuke said, mentally preparing himself for the worse, "Ready, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, wanting the person to go away. Sasuke nodded and with quick reflexes of the ninja that he is, he threw the door open and revealed…

* * *

><p>Me: Dun dun DUNNNNNN! So what do you think? Who could be at the door? Tsunade? Ten ten? Pink-haired bitch? Find out in the next chapter! BYE MY FRIENDS AND READERS!<p> 


End file.
